404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Massacre
"The Massacre" is a song by 404 off of his twelfth studio album, Butchazarkagan. Lyrics This is the first time they're comin' on the streets Committin' all the worst crimes and killin' who they meet I wanna make it clear to you that they are not your family Not near to you, but they will take the opportunity To let it be known that they are here They're not goin' anywhere, fuck what ya hear You wanna make a fuss about it? Well, I'll cleanse the stage Give no fucks about it, sit down, behave I'm tellin' you a story 'bout the way that the world works And givin' props to the guns in the world wars And giving thanks to the brave men back home Killin' everyone that I don't know Well, I remember some shit from an old poem Something about how they came for the socialists I don't give a fuck, I'm not a socialist Fuck it, kill 'em all, run 'em off, that's the gist of it The new age, contained in an old cage Breakin' us free, and tearing down all the remnants of what it used to be I don't care about the way that it looks We gotta rid the land of the crooks Or they're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids, and it might be best To put your silly fuckin' human rights to rest I don't wanna hear about how you're being abused The enemy started it, they lit the fuse Look, how many gardens do we have to lose Before you can realize what we're protecting? The culture is tearing apart at the seams The more that you patronize, less you are helping I would just hate to see you try I would just hate to see you die So why don't you settle your doubts and abide? Why don't you set your doubts aside? This is the last of the generation This is the last of the Hitler Youth This is the time that we take a stand This is the time we forget the truth This is the last of the kids of America This is the time that they're callin' the massacre These are the you people you see comin' after ya Yet you don't dare to shut 'em down? While they're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids, and you don't even dare to speak out No, instead you defy what we've built Tearing us down with the strength of your mouth Without our support, you will find yourself killed Well, I think I speak for all us, and everyone agrees If you're not with us, then you must be the enemy Hanging out with deplorable Nazis Think about how that'll look on your biography And you would hate if I would be the one to write it Oh shit, it looks like I am Now you're shakin' in your iron-clad boots Come back, while you still can We see them marchin' down the street They're packed, they're packing heat Can't you see they're looking to kill? They're gonna kill and they're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids, well, I think it's all your fault Not theirs of course, that's fucking stupid Don't blink, look at what you caused They've set their course, and we're fucking ruined Well, it's okay because you are too And I'm excited to see what you learn Fuck all these goons They've never been my real concern I'll take on anybody Who refuses to step in line Go on, get out of the way Get out of the way 'Cause this is the first time I'm comin' on the streets Committin' all the worst crimes and killin' who I meet I wanna it clear to you that I am not your family I'm near to you, and I will take the opportunity To let it be known that I'm here I'm not goin' anywhere, fuck what ya hear You wanna make a fuss about it? Well, I'll cleanse the stage Give no fucks about it, sit down, behave Just get on my side I'm taking the first steps My ideas are catching on My ideas will win when they're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids They're comin' for your kids Category:Songs